elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
The Healer's Tale
The Healer's Tale Treść Oryginał= The Healer's Tale For over twenty years, I have been a healer at the Temple of Stendarr. As the reader is doubtless aware, we are the only temple in the Iliac Bay that offers wound healing and illness curing for both the faithful and the heathen alike, for Stendarr is the God of Mercy. I have faced people at their most miserable and their most terrified. I have seen brave knights weep and strong peasants scream. I like to think that I've watched the masks drop from faces, and seen people as they truly are. A healer's job, after all, is more than simply binding wounds and stopping the flows of poison and disease. We are counselors and comforters for those who have given up all hope. Sometimes, it seems like our kind words and sympathy do more for our patients than our spells. I am reminded of a very sick young man who came to the temple, suffering from a variety of maladies. Once I had given him an examination, I told him the results, careful not to alarm him. I let him decide how he wanted to be told the news. "I have some good news and some bad news, my child," I said. "I better hear the bad news first," he said. "Well," I said, gripping his shoulder in case he should faint. "The bad news is that, unless I am wrong, you will sicken even more over the next day or two. And unless Stendarr choses to be merciful to you, you will pass from this existance. I am sorry, my child." As soft as the blow was, it stung nonetheless. The boy was, after all, very young. He thought he had his whole life ahead of him. Tears streaming down his face, he asked, "And what is the good news?" I smiled: "When you came in, did you notice our proselytizer? She was the enchanting, voluptuous blonde in the antechamber by the foyer?" Color returned to the young man's face. He had noticed her indeed. "Yes?" "I'm sleeping with her," I said. If more of the healers of Tamriel would consider their patients' feelings, not just the quickest way to heal them up and get them out, we would have a far, far healthier society. I truly believe that. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Opowieść uzdrowiciela Przez ponad dwadzieścia lat byłem uzdrowicielem w Świątyni Stendarra. Jak czytelnik jest bez wątpienia świadom, my jesteśmy jedyną świątynią w Zatoce Iliac, która oferuje leczenie ran i chorób, leczenie dla zarówno wiernych, jak i heretyków, gdyż Stendarr jest Bogiem Miłosierdzia. Widziałem ludzi w ich najnędzniejszym i najbardziej przerażonym stanie. Widziałem odważnych rycerzy płaczących i silnych chamów wrzeszczących. Lubię myśleć, że widziałem, jak maski spadały z twarzy i widziałem ludzi, jakimi są naprawdę. Praca uzdrowiciela, ponad wszystko to więcej niż zwykłe opatrywanie ran i powstrzymywanie pływu trucizn i chorób. My jesteśmy doradcami i pocieszycielami dla tych, którzy porzucili wszelkie nadzieje. Czasem wydaje się, że nasze miłe słowa i sympatia dają więcej naszym pacjentom niż nasze zaklęcia. Przypominam sobie bardzo chorego młodego mężczyznę, który przybył do świątyni, cierpiąc różnego rodzaju dolegliwości. Raz go przebadałem, przekazałem mu wyniki, ostrożnie, by go nie zdenerwować. Pozwoliłem mu zdecydować, jak chciał, bym przekazał mu wieści. „Mam dobre i złe wieści, moje dziecko,” Powiedziałem. „Lepiej bym usłyszał na początek te złe,” powiedział. „Cóż,” Powiedziałem, łapiąc jego ramię, gdyby się okazało, że zacznie mdleć. „Złe wieści są takie, że jeśli nie jestem w błędzie, będziesz chorował nawet dłużej niż następny dzień czy dwa. I chyba że Stendarr wybierze być miłosiernym, odejdziesz z tego świata. Przykro, mi synu.” Nie ważne jak miękkie to uderzenie by nie było, ukłuło i tak. Chłopak był, przecież, bardzo młody. Myślał, że miał całe życie przed sobą. Łzy poleciały po jego twarzy, spytał, „A jakie są dobre wieści?” Uśmiechnąłem się: „Gdy wchodziłeś, czy zauważyłeś naszą agitatorkę? Była to czarująca, zmysłowa blondynka w przedpokoju przy przedsionku?” Kolor wrócił na twarz młodego mężczyzny. Zauważył ją po prawdzie. „Tak?” „Sypiam z nią,” powiedziałem. Jeśli więcej uzdrowicieli z Tamriel rozważyłoby uczucia ich pacjentów, nie tylko najszybciej uleczyć ich i wyciągnąć na zewnątrz, poza klinikę, bylibyśmy o wiele, wiele zdrowszym społeczeństwem. Naprawdę w to wierzę. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki